


Venus

by EmeraldFalcon



Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry explores the forest and meets something amazing.
Series: 13 Wandering Celestials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Venus

Harry still wasn’t sure how he had done what he did. Here he was 15 and standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest again. Grass under him smelled sweet and crisp in the fall air. The sounds loud in his ears. Taking a step forward he arched down to sniff at the grass taking in its sweet scents closing his eyes as he thought over how he wanted to just touch it. But he couldn’t stay here. He wanted to run. He could feel his legs burning to leap and bound through the forest. To experience in a way he had never done so before. Shaking his head to relieve his nose of the scents he looked for a direction to go. But in the end his legs simply took off. Long quick strides took him through the foliage, kicking up grass and leaves as he crashed through a bush and twisted to the right swerving around the large ancient trees of the forest. He could hear the owls flying over head, squirrels skittering up and down the trees chattering and arguing over small pieces of food for winter. But none of that could stop him, distract him. 

He instinctively knew where he was heading. Something inside him told him that this was the right way to go as he ducked under a half fallen tree then leapt over a small bubbling brook. Swerving to look back just as something seemed to leap from the water and crash into the fallen trunk. It had tried to grab and eat him but his instincts had known and led him to safety. Turning back to look were he was going he swerved just before running into a small pine. His heart hammered in his chest and he could feel his breath hot against his face, clouding the air about him in swirls of smoke. 

Finally he felt himself crashing through the last set of bushes and begin to slow as the forest gave way to a large beautiful meadow. It was not empty, beautiful deer grazed and rested within it. Fawns wobbling as they tried standing and bounding around their mothers. Doe’s staying in smaller groups towards the center while large bucks and Juveniles butted heads and played sport in practice for later years. He slowed as he approached the bucks, he lowered his head some and stepped around them slow and carefully to not appear as a threat to their dominance of the herd as he made his way to the pond in the center. Reaching it he lowered down and drank from it slowly finally taking in his appearance. Black hide with softer brown spots he was built no different than the other bucks, except his horns were only just coming in, he was at the cusp between juvenile and full adulthood. He wasn’t large or old enough to contest for a mate within the herd, not that he would. Drinking his fill he raised his head and looked around ears twitching as he took in the sounds around him. A loud bellow carrying over the meadow. 

The other deer stopped and turned to look as well as the largest buck Harry had ever seen stepped from the foliage. He was pure white not a single speck of color on his coat. The deer appeared almost otherworldly in appearance as it moved into the meadow with a commanding presence. It wasn’t until it stepped fully into the moonlight did Harry see exactly how it was different. Golden antlers glittered under the beams of light glowing with a magic saturated with the feel of nature. As it walked beautiful pink and red flowers bloomed around its hooves. He felt himself take a step back and many of the deer were beginning to lower their heads in respect but he found himself frozen in place, unable to move.   
It made its way down the meadow stopping and inspecting fawns and mothers with an observing eye. Harry didn’t know what to do, he had never seen this kind of magical creature, for that's what it had to be right? It was the only thing he could think of. It made its way to the pond were Harry stood and stopped looking at him with golden eyes. He didn’t know what to do, he was frozen, in fear he didn’t know. Slowly it approached and Harry realized he was being towered over, he just came to the bucks chest, warm nostrils brushed against his ears then against his neck as the large male took in his scent. He was nudged and instinctively he moved away stepping to the side. He was nudged again and he stepped back a few more steps and once he was where the other wanted him the buck went to the water and drank his fill before raising its head and bellowing loudly. Claiming the meadow as his own. It was after that things seemed to return to normal. Youngsters began playing again and mothers tended to their young as the other few bucks continued to patrol the borders of the meadow. 

Harry felt his legs wobble and he lowered himself down onto the grassy knoll the other had nudged him to. He still wasn’t really sure what had happened to him. He felt a large warm presence settle next to him and he turned his head to see the golden antlered buck settled next to him. He wasn’t sure if he should scooch away and give the other his space. But the warm eyes met his and the deer leaned forward and pressed their faces together, the large antlers surrounding his own small ones. His mind calmed and he felt at peace suddenly. He was welcome here. Breathing a sigh of relief he curled up and settled for a nap, he would have to run back to the forests edge in order to sneak back to his dorms. But for now, he was safe.


End file.
